Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe adapter and, more particularly, to a spinning connector for a syringe adapter.
Description of Related Art
Healthcare workers, such as pharmacists and nurses, can be subject to acute and long term health risks upon repeated exposure to drugs or solvents which might escape into the air during drug preparation, drug administration, and other similar handling. This problem is particularly serious when cytotoxins, antiviral drugs, antibiotics, and radiopharmaceuticals are concerned. The health risks faced by exposure to these drugs can include the development of cancer, reproductive problems, genetic conditions, and other serious concerns. Other hazardous areas may be sample taking, such as samples concerning virus infections or the like. When performing infusions, it is often necessary to inject a drug or other medical substance into the infusion fluid, inside an infusion bag or other infusion fluid container. This is often done by means of penetrating a septum or other fluid barrier of an injection port on the infusion bag or on the infusion fluid line with a needle of a syringe filled with the medical fluid in question. However, even before this, it may be necessary to transfer the medical fluid from a vial to a syringe and then from the syringe to a secondary container. In each of these steps, staff may be exposed to the medical fluid by means of contamination. Such contamination may be vaporized medical fluid or aerosol in the air. The contaminations may contaminate the staff through their lungs, or by vaporized medical fluid or aerosol in the air which condensates on the skin to thereafter penetrate the skin of the staff. Some medicaments are even known to penetrate protection gloves and, thereby, contaminate the staff.
Exposure to contaminations like this may, on a long term basis, give rise to high concentrations of medicaments in the blood or the human body of the staff as described above. It has been understood that, due to the many transferring steps between containers e.g., vials, syringes, infusion systems, etc., the risk for contamination during the actual insertion and retraction of a needle from the container, e.g., a vial, needs to be contained. Closed system transfer devices (CSTDs) have been developed to ensure that the medicament is contained in the transfer device during transfer of the medicament.
Generally, a CSTD includes a syringe adapter for connection to a syringe and an adapter for connection to a vial, a second syringe, or a conduit providing fluid access to the patient's circulatory system. According to one arrangement, the healthcare practitioner may reconstitute a powdered or lyophilized compound with saline or some other reconstitution medium by attaching the syringe to the vial via connection of the respective adapters, reconstituting the drug, aspirating the compound into the syringe, disconnecting the adapters, and then attaching the syringe to the fluid conduit through the respective adapters to a patient delivery device, such as an IV line or syringe for administration to the patient.
One type of an adapter that can be used in a CSTD has a first connector having a male or female luer-lock element that is arranged to be joined with a corresponding female or male luer-lock element of a second connector component. According to one aspect, the second connector component can be a patient delivery device, such as an IV line or a syringe. The luer-lock element can, thus, be screwed into and unscrewed from the corresponding luer-lock element. It is desirable to prevent an accidental or inadvertent unscrewing of the components, which could lead to the disconnection of the fluid passage. Such disconnection may entail a serious contamination risk for a patient and/or any other person in the vicinity of the disconnected medical connector. The issue of safety in administration of hazardous medical compounds is one that has been identified as being of critical importance by professional organizations and government agencies alike.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an adapter for enabling fluid transfer between the first connector and the second connector by facilitating a positive connection of the connectors and avoiding inadvertent or accidental disconnection of the connectors.